Avaruto: Clash of Bending Ninjas
by iZutara
Summary: Avatar meets Naruto when Jet .annoying. Uzumaki, Katara .hard to get. Haruno, and Zuko .the lonely. Uchiha unlock their destinies with Iroh sensei. Zuko's past, Jet's presence, and Katara's future. Avatar Aang is a mystery, so who's after him? ZK, TS, JJ


Katara closed the front door as she breathed in the cool morning air. Today was the day, an orientation for ninjas was being held at the academy. Not only that, but now they were genin, about to be grouped into a three-way squad with a jonin alongside, soon going off into missions. She was so excited as her inner self squealed with delight, ready to pummel something with her excitment.

_'I can't wait to see who I have in my team! I wonder if Toph's going to be able to make it today, her fever ran pretty bad a few days ago. Ugh, the wonder is killing me! I wish I'd just-'_

Her footsteps slowed down as she saw someone familiar in the distance. _'Must be Sokka'_ she thought. As she approached the person tapping him on the shoulder, he turned around and gave a smirk as she gasped.

"Hey Katara," said Jet. "So, you ready for genin grouping?"

"Ugh! Jet, go away!" she guickly stomped away at which Jet reluctantly followed.

"Hey wait! I was just asking! I though that, it'd be great if we were on the same team!"

"Argh, no! I would never want to be in the same team as you, jerk!"

"But-" before he could say anymore, he recieved a hard punch right on his face, the girl now walking away angrily.

"Leave me alone!" she yelled, hoping she'd lose him.

"Katara!" he pleaded.

Walking off to the academy, she was relieved Jet was too much in a pain to follow her. She grinned, thinking to herself _'Yes! I lost him, that irratating idiot! He'd better stop impressing me, or else I'm'_..._'Or else I'm gonna kill him for sure!'_ said her innerself.

* * *

Jin sighed as she headed for the academy. Oh, she was excited alright. But she was more nervous about who she'd end up with. Hopefully her friends were with her. Better yet, Zuko would be there. Oh how she wanted to be in the same team as he was. As a matter of fact, every girl wanted to be in the same team as him. 

"Wouldn't want to be late, isn't that right goody-two-shoes?" Mai teased, freezing Jin in her tracks and turning around to face the enemy.

"Atleast I've got priorities, unlike this pessimist loser I'm looking at right now. But, I don't have time to chat with unimportant people like you, I'm getting my seat with Zuko." she backfired, walking off somemore. At that instant, Mai grabbed her wrist and pulled her back.

"Sorry little missy, but Zuko doesn't need anyone to bore him to death." she replied. Jin caught up with her and pushed her out of the way.

"Oh, you mean, someone like you? No, he definately wouldn't like _you_." she spat our bitterly. Mai growled as the two girls faced off, running off to be the first in sitting by their crush.

**_x x x_**

Zuko watched everyone else enter the classroom as he sat in his seat excluded from the others and sulking in his usual state. A few girls on the next table looked at him and giggled, angering him inside. They were just so freakin annoying! Two more girls entered the classroom in a rush, Mai Idari and Jin Kanako, bickering in their usual self. Ofcourse, Zuko was either too oblivious that they were bickering about who gets him, or he just didn't care. Soon followed a casual looking boy, Jet Uzumaki, who was considered the 'class clown'. Zuko glared at him and thought how much of a pathetic weakling Jet was. Besides, most of the time Jet would be suking up to Zuko anyway. He did not take that crap from anybody. He knew he was better than Jet. Oh well, now that they'll be paired in teams, he was glad he wasn't going to see Jet. There was no way they would be in the same team.

Jet looked around the room and found an open seat, which was sadly on the same table as his enemy, Zuko Uchiha. He scowled, _stupid emo, I'm way stronger than you, got it!?_ he thought. Sure he was the No.1 rookie in the village, but Jet thought he was a big wuss. He glared at Zuko as the Uchiha did the same, then turning his attention to Mai who was still arguing with Jin. "Hey Jin!" he waved, trying to sound as smooth he can be. She looked around to him, then noticed he sat by Zuko. Quickly she ran there, Jet thinking she was running to him, stood up blocking her way to the other boy.

"Move it!" she stated angrily, pushing him off and taking the open seat. "Um, hey Zuko, can I sit here?"

"No way, I'm sitting there!" said Mai, pulling her arm.

"Shut up, I am!" she yelled back, pushing Mai. Suddenly, a cluster of girls started bickering for the seat.

Zuko merely scowled as he stared blankly at the door, waiting for something exciting to pop up. Sadly, nothing came, only another genin by the name of Katara Haruno. She watched the many females arguing, sighing at the same time. Unlike the rest of them, she didn't even care about Zuko. No wait, she despises him, disliked him, and basically hated him. She viewed him to be more of the concided type who hates the rest of the world and loves himself. She hated concided people.

Zuko on the other hand, noticed her feelings towards him. The wierder part, he thought her hate was rather, _interesting_. Atleast she wasn't like the rest of the girls, oogling over him.

Looking around, the girls have already left their seats for the other opportuniy, so many seats were avilable. But considering it was Katara, she didn't mind some jealousy here and there. Besides, if someone wanted that seat so bad, they would've sat there already. As the girls argued on, she took the open seat next to Zuko as the boy smirked at her. Rolling her eyes, Mai came to notice her exsistance there, along with the other girls. They glared at her waiting for her to get off the chair.

"What? It wasn't taken in the first place." she merely stated.

"I was going to sit there first! I reserved that seat for me!" Jin replied quickly.

"I reserved it first!" said Mai.

"I got here first!" yelled out another girl.

"I deserve it!" and the bikering went on.

Tylee sat on the upper row looking at the bunch of females. _'Hm, it's just Zuko...'_ she thought. Then again, she didn't think of Zuko as anything special.

Jet watched the girls arguing over his enemy, which he began to become jealous by. What's worse was that Katara sat by him. _I-I thought she hated him!_ he though, his emotions in rage of the possibility that she will like him and that he'll like her.

He walked over in front of Zuko and slammed his fist on the table, Zuko looking up without a care.

"You know what? I am so tired of your pathetic atempts at getting everyone's attention. No one wants to pay attention to you, jerk!"

"So?"

"I think you're just a big scared wuss who can't do anything!"

"And you're just another loser in my way." sighed Zuko. Jet's anger blazed.

"That's it! We fight, today at the third training ground. Got it!?"

"Ugh, waste of time."

"Wh-WHAT!? You-are-so-getting-your-butt-kicked!"

"Psh, yeah?"

"Yeah, that's right."

"Whatever."

"Don't you 'whatever' me, why I-"

"Jet, MOVE!" exclaimed Katara, punching him more as he fell to the floor. "Go away! You are so annoying!" Zuko smirked as he watched the other boy squirm to the seat he had by her, rubbing his head in the process.

"Ow, Katara!"

Iruka sensei soon walked in with papers in his hand, clearing his throat as the students took their seats. Everyone was so excited to see who'd they get partnered up with. He started off his speech as the other students grumbled, thus he skipped on ahead.

"I will now be naming your partners. You will all be in a three-man team along with a jonin to help and guide you through your missions. Remember, your teams are very important. You will be gievn mission ranks, starting off with the lowest missions availavle. Your ranking will only go up if you could prove yourselves that you and your team could handle the outcomes."

Katara looked around the class, finally spotting Toph in the upper parts. _'Hm, that was wierd. I didn't see her get in.'_ she thought.

Iruka sensei went down by teams, naming them with numbers. Soon, he came across team 10.

"Hey, I wasn't called yet. Hm, I wonder what team I'll be in." said Tylee Yamanaka, talking to the boy next to her, Sokka Nara. The boy shrugged.

"Team 10," Iruka sensei went on, "Sokka Nara..."

Sokka grunted.

"Tylee Yamanaka..."

Tylee looked at Sokka. "Hey, I'm with you!"

"And lastly, Haru Akimichi."

Tylee and Sokka turned their heads to the boy who's hair smelt of flower petals, which he also favored.

"Uhm, I thought he was..."

"I have no idea."

Iruka sensei now moved on to team 7.

"Team 7 consist of Zuko Uchiha..." every girl, except Katara, Toph, and Tylee, heald their breaths for a chance to be in the same team as him.

"Jet Uzumaki,"

Jet looked up with dreaded horror as his name was called, being in the same team as his worst enemy. Zuko clenched his fist tightly with rage inside him. "Noooooo!" Jet cried.

"Jet, please settle down. These teams are our final decisions, therefor you have no control over who you are with. Now, the last person will be..."

By now every girl was bursting with excitment as Katara shrugged, Zuko about to plunge at Jet and slit his throat, and Jet preferring to be dead than stay with _'the prince'_.

"Katara Haruno."

And then, all the girls died...

Just kidding!

But that would be great, wouldn't it? To make it be zutara.

But, that'll come later.

First comes sexy hatred. Anyway...

Katara looked at her dreading partners, the ever so desperate Jet, and the concided emo Zuko. She burried her head in her hands with aggravation.

_'Why me!?'_ she thought.

* * *

**A/N: **Ugh, my head hurts. Forgive me my ever so precious readers. I have a head-ache right now... But, I hope you liked it! No flames please. 


End file.
